Lovestruck
by TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT
Summary: Making a promise to never fall in love again, Caesar lays eyes upon Cindy and finds himself lovestruck or hit by love's truck. You be the judge. Alternate Universe


**A/N:** Well well well, what do we have here? An update from TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT?! Yes, indeed it is! After being trapped in another dimension known as LACK OF MOTIVATION, I'm finally back with the FRESHNESS that you've all come to know and love. This one-shot is based off a song by an artist you've most likely never heard of. He goes by the name of Turbo T. Double and he's an unsigned rapper from Southern California. His wordplay is sick and his lyrics are squeaky clean, so if you're in to that check him out. Also some heads up on this story. It's an AU story. Meaning, it's on a totally different storyline than the original. In this story, Caesar and Cindy have never met before. It'll be explained in the story, if you read it that far. Now that I feel that I've shaken most of my cobwebs off we can attempt to get this show on the ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAD!

**Disclaimer:** I NEVER DID AND NEVER WILL OWN THE BOONDOCKS! Now if you still think I'm trying to make some kind of profit off of this please go play in traffic. Harsh, but I'm for real! GO!

**One more A/N: **Hey my homegurl, SapphireStones is doin' it big on this forum right now, please if you haven't already go check out her two stories 'Old Soul' and 'All Roads Lead To Washington'…good stuff right there!

* * *

**Lovestruck (Love's Truck)**

**By: TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT**

**Caesar's narration**

_Just another ass-less night for your boy, Michael Caesar. Now usually I wouldn't make a big deal of this but it's been a long time since I've had the privilege of having a friend with benefits. Coming home from a long day of work and classes to a nice fat ol' ass. Man, my mouth is already watering just thinking about it. However right now I should have my nose jammed into the middle of this math book. Then again this music video on BET has my one-track mind on other things. Lucky for me, my best friend, Huey Freeman was right beside to aid me in this quest for educational improvement. Finals are next week, rent is due this week and Mom is coming back from Brooklyn to visit me. Stress levels are off the Richter scale right now! Good thing tomorrow is Friday. Maybe I can find me a pretty little sexy mama at Club Rain._

"Caesar, are you even listening to me?" Huey growled while punching his best friend in the shoulder. "Every time I explain this problem to you, your ass ends up dozing off!"

"My b, bro." Caesar grinned through the pain. "Just having the lonely blues."

"Caesar, you need to focus on this exam we've got next week." Huey spoke in a fatherly tone.

"Easy for you to say, you've got Jazmine to bone at will." Caesar smiled and elbowed his friend in the ribs.

Huey turned his head away so the red tint building up in his cheeks wouldn't show. Caesar knew what was going on and leaned his chair back and began whistling innocently. A light knock came from the only exit to their dorm room. Both boys glanced at their clock and noticed the red LED numbers displaying 9:15PM.

"That must be the pizza man!" Caesar hopped out of his chair and grabbed his wallet from the counter. The Chicago native snorted and flipped a page in his math book.

"I hope you got me a salad." Huey balanced the pen on the bridge of his nose. "I'm surprised you can manage to eat that and actually have a job there too."

Caesar picked up a part job at Little Caesar's in the downtown business district to make some money on the side to help fund his music career. After graduating high school, Caesar was given the golden opportunity to open up a show for Kid Cudi at Woodcrest Civic Center. After getting a taste of spotlight, Caesar finally realized his dreams of becoming an emcee were tangible. The way he had control of the crowd made him feel very special. It was almost like his music was able to control the minds of the fans. Manipulate them through his educational lines and uncanny delivery. Still he had to have a backup plan which was accounting.

"Yea I got you and Jazmine a salad to share." Caesar rolled his eyes as he popped the top lock of the door.

"Don't you think you should check the door before you open it?"

"Nigga, we live in Woodcrest." Caesar chuckled. "I mean who could be at the door that could be a serious threat."

"Need I remind you that two deranged ex-marines live here? A dead old man came back from the dead and possessed Mr. Dubois? A psycho female that Granddad met through Myspace tried to-"

"Okay!" Caesar threw his hands up in defeat and looked through the peep hole. Just as he suspected it was the pizza man. "Told you, son."

Caesar opened the door and was greeted by the pizza man.

"Hey, I've got a large pepperoni and mushroom pizza, a box of hot wings, a large salad and a 24oz of Fanta grape for Michael Caesar." The pizza man read the receipt before looking up at Caesar with a cheesy smile.

"Yup, he is I and I am him." Caesar extended his arms out to grab the food items. "And my total is…"

"Twenty four dollars and seventy three cents."

"Alright…" Caesar then licked his thumb and began counting the wad of money in his hand. "Here ya go, twenty eight dollars, keep the change."

"Thank you very much!" the pizza man exclaimed as he pocketed the money.

Caesar then closed the door and placed the pizza on top of his math books, not caring that the grease was leaking through the bottom and destroying his books. Huey was about to open his mouth but Caesar cleared his throat rudely and stuck up his index finger.

"Once I get rich off my music, I'll pay for these books." Caesar pounded his chest like Donkey Kong. "So don't tell me it's wrong for me to put this pizza box on them."

"All I was going to ask was if you could pass me my bottle of green tea." Huey replied calmly.

"Is the food here? I smell food!" a voice belonging to neither Caesar nor Huey bellowed.

Only dressed in a long pink t-shirt, the figure then came into view of the two boys with her arms folded and nose in the air. Huey just gave her his signature stare and Caesar just stared at her in general. Even though she was having a bad hair day, her innocent aura canceled that out and made her look beautiful to the human eye.

'_Huey is so goddamn lucky…'_ Caesar thought to himself as he licked his lips. _'Look at those hips, that skin complexion just makes me wanna-'_

"Huey, he's doing it again." Jazmine whispered as she noticed the trance that the future emcee was stuck in.

"Ha, this never gets old." Huey then stood up on his chair and got into position.

The elder Freeman brother then catapulted himself from his chair and became aerial. As he soared over Caesar's head, he bashed his best friend in the back of the head. The end results were Caesar was broken free from his trance over Jazmine's voluptuous body and he now the back of his head hurt.

"Ow!" Caesar yelped as he turned around and saw Huey land back onto the ground graceful like a cat. "What was that for?"

"You know why." Jazmine and Huey said in unison.

"Oh." Caesar blushed. "Sorry Jazmine, it's just ever since Lillian moved back to New Jersey I've been in this mind set. Like girls are only objects, I mean besides you of course."

"Ceez, that's no way to think about women. Just because that whore cheated on you doesn't mean every girl is like that!" Jazmine said defensively.

"I want to believe you, but I don't know man…me and Lilli were like this!" he crossed his index finger and middle finger tightly to prove his point.

"Everything that shines doesn't always mean its gold." Huey recited. "There are better girls out there for you, man."

Prior to Lillian, Caesar was known as a gentleman's gentleman. He treated all his former girlfriends like queens. This one female though, took complete advantage of his kindness and broke him out of that mentality. On senior prom night, Caesar had to go to the prom alone because Lillian was 'sick'. So instead of going to the prom that would only happen once in his life, he skipped it to surprise her. Little did he know that the surprise was going to be on him. The images he saw that night he hoped to never see again. So that's why instead of having romantic relationships with women, now he just one-nights them.

"Whatever!" Caesar sucked his teeth. "Let's just eat this dinner, get back to those books, then I can write me a couple of hooks. Then I'll hit the hay and savor my energy for the next day!"

"Good one, Ceez!" Jazmine's tone suggested she was being sarcastic.

"Jazmine, why you got hate on this?" Caesar taunted while popping his collar. "You know I'm fresh."

Huey and Jazmine both booed and the Brooklyn native as he continued to freestyle while they enjoyed their dinner.

**The next day…**

It was another busy day at the Little Caesar's as deliveries were being called in off the hook. The dining area of the restaurant was also jam packed. This was good for the employees though since their pockets would be jammed with tip money by the end of the night.

"Yo Ceasar!" Luigi, the manager of Little Caesar's called out to his best delivery boy. "I've got an order going out to The Hills!"

Caesar was currently in another zone as he was listening to a couple of instrumentals produced by the late great J. Dilla. Absorbed completely into the beat, Caesar was oblivious to anything going on outside of his mind.

"MICHAEL CAESAR!" Luigi's sonic boom yell blasted through the barrier of J. Dilla's soulful music. Caesar's pupils became the size of saucers as he gasped for air. The yelp of his manager caused his heart to nearly jump out of place. Luigi smiled at his still number one delivery boy. "Glad to see I've got your attentions. You writing them rap lyrics still?"

"Yes sir. As soon as I make it big, I'll help get you complete ownership of this building and you finally have that Italian style restaurant you've always wanted."

"That's good my boy, but for right now put the pad down and take this to 1100 McLane Avenue." Luigi's accent sprinkled off of his tongue.

As soon as the overweight manager exited the scene a boy with cornrows and gold fronts then shoved the pizza box into Caesar's chest. Now if this had been other person, Caesar would have threw a sweet left jab and follow up with a sour right hook. This young man however was another one of his childhood friends and more importantly his best friend's younger brother.

"I put some 'special' ingredients on the pizza." Riley Freeman winked with an evil gleam in his eye. "Make sure this a speedy delivery, my nig."

"Oh, brother..." Caesar moaned.

"And when they give you a tip make sure they give you the ESCOBAR gratuity tip as well." He snickered.

"I'll keep that in mind." Caesar then grabbed the keys to blue 2001 Volkswagen Jetta. "We gonna have a little talk about your side job and how you gonna get us fired!"

"Man stop pussyfootin' around and deliver dat damn pie before it gets cold!" Riley shoved Caesar out of the back door.

The conversation was final as Riley then slammed and locked the door. Caesar just shook his head and walked out of the back alley back towards the main road where his car was parked. Once he reached his car, just ask he was going to open the door he saw something out the corner of his eye.

_'Hot damn!'_ was the first two words that popped into Caesar's mind as he turned his head in the direction of the object that grabbed his attention.

The figure's frame was absolutely ravishing. She had beautiful golden locks of hair, which was currently tied into a ponytail. Even though she was wearing a baby blue Adidas track jacket, matching track pants and white and baby blue Adidas shoes, Caesar could tell her body was in perfect shape. All he could do was lick his lips as he watched her from across the street.

"She just came out The Bushido Brown Dojo, she must work with Huey." Caesar then snapped his fingers as he remembered Huey talked about this female before.

From what Caesar recalled her name was Cindy McPhearson and she was going to be the first female to ever play in the NBA but due to an injury during the final quarter of her senior year in high school, she's been advised by doctors that she could never play basketball on a professional level. That's why she then decided to become a personal trainer at the dojo. Cindy was born and raised in Woodcrest, but once she turned eleven, her family moved to New York for business reasons. Now at the age of twenty-two, the blonde decided to move back to her hometown and pursue a career as a personal trainer. Still observing her movement, he glanced at her right hand and noticed two things. The important thing he noticed that she had no ring so she wasn't married. Check. The other thing he noticed was she dropped her car keys. Perfect excuse for him to introduce himself and get a possible date. Double check!

_'Alright, Ceez…it's been awhile so let's hope my smooth talk can still charm em'.'_ Caesar boosted himself up in his mind.

The Brooklyn emcee then casually strolled to the spot where Cindy dropped her cars and quickly scooped them up. Good thing Huey showed Caesar a couple of his stealth moves. They were finally coming in handy. He then slowly approached her until he knew he was close enough to begin his dialogue.

"Hey, how are you?" Caesar asked politely.

The beautiful blonde then stopped and turn around to give her his full attention.

"Fine." she simply replied, a tad bit curious why this young man in a Little Caesar's work uniform was randomly being nice to her. The Woodcrest she remembers was full of ungrateful assholes. A soft smile appeared on her profile as she asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Caesar and it's nice to meet you Miss…"

"Cindy." the blonde grinned as she pulled down her shades. "You're cute, I'd stay and talk but I've got to be on my way to my friend's house."

She then started walking towards her car again and Caesar just stood in his spot with a big smile on his face. He knew she couldn't go nowhere without her keys so he just stood his grounds. Cindy reached her 2005 Toyota Celica and dug into her gym bag for the keys. After digging around several times she then scratched her head in confusion as she couldn't believe she misplaced her keys. As she tried to summon in her mind where she last seen them. Cindy then heard Caesar chuckling from a couple of feet away and wondered why he was laughing. The eager pizza man then began to advance towards her position with a huge smile.

"Miss, are you looking for these?" Caesar asked as he dug into his pocket and showed her the keys to her ride.

"Dude, I was looking for thoses!" her voice was full of relief.

Caesar then handed the keys to her as their fingers laced together like a brand new pair of shoes.

"You know Cindy, you might be my type I suppose." he told her.

"Oh now let me guess. You gonna tell me that I'm beautiful?" Cindy asked, looking at Caesar like he was a complete joke.

"Nah, that's only somethin' you would know. I can't tell if you're beautiful. I mean, anyone fresh to death if they dressed at a funeral." he then squeezed her hand gently. "All I know is that I'd like to know you better."

Cindy couldn't help but blush at the last sentence she heard from the young pizza man's mouth.

"I never gave my number to a pizza man." she then pulled out a pen from her bag with her free hand and jotted her number on his hand that locked with hers. "But Caesar, I can see you are different. Let's hang out some weekend."

They then let go of each others hand and waved goodbye as Cindy hopped into her driver's seat and sped off to her destination. Once her car was out of viewing distance, you would have thought Caesar scored a touchdown at Super Bowl XLIV. He was doing the Moonwalk all over the place and then he was snapped back into reality by a taxi cab's horn.

"Oh wow…I haven't felt this good since I first started dating Lillian." Caesar placed his hand over his thumping heart. "This looks like the start of a great friendship."

Caesar's definition of a great friendship usually involves cuddling, kissing, hugging and having sexual intercourse with the other participant. Things seemed different this time around though through Caesar's mind. The dreadhead hopped happily back to his car and nearly fainted as he noticed the 'special' pizza was still sitting in the back, getting cold. Using speed to rival Speedy Gonzalez and Road Runner fused together, Caesar swapped the old one for a new one. Riley threw a fit but happily re-applied the special ingredients.

"Alright, this gurl already got me on my toes." Caesar wanted to stop smiling but he just couldn't. He then got into the driver's seat and stuck the key inside the ignition. One twist is all it took to bring the import automobile to life. Doing his best street racing imitation, he put the pedal to the metal and burned out from his parking spot as he noticed he only had ten minutes to make it from downtown to the hills. The estimated time between those two checkpoints usually ranges from fifteen to twenty minutes depending on traffic.

**10 minutes later…**

Caesar pulled into the driveway of 110 McLane Avenue and merrily walked up to the front door with the pizza in his hand. Using his free hand, he applied two soft knocks to the door. Not even ten seconds passed and the door flew open to reveal a very familiar face.

"Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaesar!" the figure yelled stepping out on the porch and overwhelmed Caesar with a hug, almost causing him to drop the pizza.

"Hey…" Caesar didn't sound as excited as the person that nearly squeezed the air out of him. "What are you doing here in this part of town?"

"Well I'm just over here hanging out with my man."

"Your man?" Caesar arched an eyebrow, just like his best friend did so often.

"What it do, pimp juice!" Rummy appeared behind the girl and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know him, Cristal?"

"Oh do I!" she cooed. "He use to fuck the shit out of my little sister, Lilli!"

"Haha, damn you've gotten a piece of that ass too? It seems like the whole town has been to Brown Town wit Lillian. No offense, honey."

"Oh none taken, it's just a stage in her life. I went through that stage a couple of years ago until I met a man named Robert Freeman. He made me realize there was more to life than relying on others. I did a complete revolution on my life and went back to school. Now I work as a receptionist at the East Woodcrest Memorial Hospital. My sis will have to learn the hard way just like I did." Cristal ended her paragraph with a sigh.

Rummy just started kissing on her neck and fondling her large bust. Even though she changed her lifestyle, she was still a freak and the moans of pleasure proved it.

"Yo, I'm right here still." Caesar snapped his fingers to gain their attention.

"My b, potna!" Rummy then pulled out a big wad of cash. "This should cover the pizza, the special stuff and a tip for you."

Caesar counted the money and didn't object to the fact that Rummy gave him near three hundred dollars. Instead Caesar just gave him dap and waved his goodbyes.

"I'm sorry for what my sister did to you, Ceez!" Cristal yelled as Caesar got into his car. "You'll find better, I know because you deserve it!"

"I already found her!" Caesar replied with a wink.

He then back out of the driveway and began his journey back to the pizzeria. Just as he reached the final stop sign in Woodcrest Hills he heard his cell phone ringing. Since it only rang for five seconds, he knew it was a text. He looked at the screen and noticed the sender was someone he didn't have saved under his contacts.

'Hey my pizza man! Your style and delivery was extremely clever! I haven't been this impressed in ages! I can't wait to see what else you're capable of this Saturday. *muah!* P.S. – If you are wondering how I got your number, Riley gave it to me! FeArs0me'

Once again his heart began to race as he read the text over and over again. The joy that he missed for so long was being restored by this angel. After reading the text for the twentieth time, literally he finally began his drive again. The drive was silent, which wasn't helping the happy camper one bit. Caesar then turned the radio on and began jamming as he heard a favorable tune being pumped through the speakers.

"Got niggas like "DAG!!", flow is like crazy gone maaaaaad! And villains gone baaaaaad, Punk ass niggas, don't be so daft! Baby, why you hangin' with those busters like Babs? They are such a drag; you should move 'em to the trash!" Caesar sang along with Lupe Fiasco.

As the blue sedan reached the downtown area again he approached an intersection. The light quickly changed from green to red. Caesar saw this and used his foot to slam on the brakes, but accidentally hit the accelerator. Now Caesar was in the middle of the intersection. Time slowed down as Caesar looked to his left and saw an eighteen wheeler truck heading directly for him at full speed. Something was special about this truck though. The driver of the truck began flashing his headlights. These headlights weren't normal though, because they were shaped like hearts. His heart then got stuck as the truck collided with his little blue car. The impact instantly causing for both vehicles to be engulfed into flames.

Caesar then shot up from his sleeping position and woke up from his nightmare in a cold sweat. He looked around and noticed that he wasn't in flames, but he was in his bedroom. He looked over to the left and saw the clock read 3:30AM. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth and reached over to his right and wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Hey baby, wake up…" Caesar whispered.

"Yeah baby, what's up?" she responded back half asleep.

"I just wanted to let you know that I love you Cindy, for real gurl." He placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck as they both drifted back into a slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **Wasn't that sweet? And yes this whole story was a flashback/dream of how Caesar first met Cindy...so how was my first story since late September? Good, bad, okay...somewhere in between? LEAVE A REVIEW AND SPREAD LOVE...BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UPPERS!

**~TM-1**


End file.
